The Return Visit
by TerryJ
Summary: A Character returns and reflects on his life in the New York Justice system. RR


I don't own any of the characters so bladdy blah blah  
  
***A/N I wrote and posted this in the matter of a half hour at 1 in the morning so it is prolly a load of c**p but that doesn't mean I still don't look foreward to reviews.  
  
Spoilers: ending of Gunshow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flight had landed early in the day and Adam Schiff didn't have to stand on the curb long before a cab pulled up.   
  
"Thank you." was all he said as the cabbie loaded his luggage into the trunk of the yellow cab.  
  
He gave the address and leaned back to look out the window at this city which he could find no words to describe. So many memories were stored in his heart. Some sad, tragic, some so stressful that he begun to feel heart burn just recalling them. But others, other memories were of the caliber to bring a rare, brilliant smile and a small twinkling tear to the aged man's face.   
  
He smiled as he viewed the skyline, much taller then the majority of cities in Europe. Many of his friends had offices on the top floors of the imposing buildings. He had spent countless hours debating and pleading and threatening in those offices. He had gone to numerous holiday parties in many of the swank hotels the cab was now passing. Now, after seeing so much, those memories seemed different, distant, hollow almost.   
  
He smiled at the sight of two men at the edge of the park heatedly arguing over a chess board. He wondered what sparked the debate. There was a time in his youth when he would sit and watch the chess matches for hours, now he felt almost a desire to be there now.   
  
A pit began to form in his stomach as he remembered what part of town they were approaching. The single few blocks that shaped him as a young man and supported him as a strong political force. His identity was so strong then, he knew exactly who he was and so did the majority of Manhatten. His experiences over the past 5 years made him question that carefully crafted image and now returning to what was his second home, in such a state of doubt, of helplessness... he just couldn't do that. He opened his mouth with intent to prod the cabbie to quicken but then the corner of his eye caught sight of the bronze statue of Lady Justice standing outside the courthouse and instead he found himself asking for the driver to pull over.  
  
"There is a nice tip in it for you if you grab a coffee and come back in a half hour young man." The cab driver smiled broadly and drove off, leaving the ex district attorney at the steps of the New York County Supreme Court Building.   
  
He climbed the steps slowly and took a deep breath before walking through the doors. The foyer was almost empty, there were a few security gaurds and young clerks with armfuls of paper. He wasn't sure, but he thought he recognized a raised voice shouting about injustice from somewhere down the hall but the sound of a slamming door quieted whatever else was to be heard.   
  
It was 8:30 in the morning, court would not be in session until nine. He walked up the stairs and into the empty Part I trial-court room.   
  
How many times had he silently opened and closed these doors so as not to disturb an inspired cross or passionate summation? How long ago was it that he first entered this courtroom, seconding chairing in his first felony trial? How many judges sat on that bench? How many verdicts came down from those twelve seats?   
  
A sacred air hung through the empty room as he moved his way up the aisle. He paused as he put his hand on the gate. He looked about, no one would be in for another 10 minutes. He passed through the bar into the open court room. As he looked about he could not help but feel humbled, it never failed. He leaned his hands on the jury rail and found his voice as if he were delivering yet another statement.   
  
"We hold these truths to be self evident...Man is endowed with certain unalienable rights...Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness." After working with the oppressed Jews of eastern Europe for so long those words held even greater meaning then they did when he first recited them in a summation many years ago.   
  
He smiled at his introspection and warily leaned upon the prosecuter's table. His hand ran over the corner. The rough texture of scratches and indents reminded him of the several dozen bullets Jack McCoy had dropped during the summation of People v. Ralph Firearms, emphasizing a point and creating yet another source of McCoy legend. Adam closed his eyes and remembered the case, much like all the others he had watched Jack prosocute. He had watched his determination and zealousness despite Adam's own doubt. Adam had smiled at the ethical arguements that ensued between him and Abbie Charmical, his second chair. He was impressed by Jack's usual passion, taking up the case as if the fifteen girls killed had all been his daughter. Adam's doubt had been washed away, as always after observing his trial grace and moving statements.   
  
Most in the legal community only remember that case for Jack's statement and what happened with the judge during verdict reading, but Adam remembered so much more. He remembered the younger man turning in his seat to smile at Adam with pride as the jury read the guilty verdict. He also remembered the heart wrenching almost apologetic look the young man gave to Adam after Judge Marks reversed the verdict and lectured McCoy in open court. Adam had wanted to give Jack a hug, tell it was alright that he lost this one, but he didn't dare comprimise his assistant's pride any more. He remembered the humanist side that existed on this side of the aisle but was so often ignored.   
  
It had all seemed so important then, but now as Adam sat there, reminiscing about the past and realizing his very near future, or lack there of, he wished he had given Jack that hug. He wished he had given alot of people more hugs, more smiles, more 'I love you' 's, more truths and compliments. Adam never told Jack how proud it always made him when important people would talk to him and refer to Jack as 'Your boy McCoy.' Adam felt he should have given the people he loved more, before leaving and giving all he had to complete strangers an ocean and a continent away. His revery was intrupted by the sound of the door opening.  
  
Adam's first thought was, "Damn he still can't do anything quietly can he?"   
  
He looked up to see a slightly older, much more tired looking, Jack McCoy striding down the aisle toward him.  
  
"Adam? Adam! One of the gaurds caught me on my way out and said they thought they saw you here. I didn't know you were coming back. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."  
  
Jack's smile was so wide that Adam figured had an inkling of how his presence affected the prosecuter.  
  
"Jack, my boy you'll never be able to get rid of me." he responded with a sly grin.   
  
"Not that I would ever try." By this time Adam had spun off the table to face Jack who extended his hand for a friendly handshake.  
  
Adam began to raise his arm in kind, but after a second decided to raise both arms and wrap Jack in a tight hug that caught McCoy completely off gaurd. 


End file.
